


Endless Nights

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	Endless Nights

                Ethan and Will have been together for three years, two of those years being married. The team together for four. The team was currently on a mission, tracking down a well known arms dealer. “Awe. It’s the two lovebirds.” Jane says teasingly as she and Benji enter the room, seeing Ethan with his arms wrapped around Will. Ethan rolls his eyes while Will replies, “Shut up.” “Careful Jane. You don’t want to piss off Mama Bear.” Benji says. Will pouts. “Shut up you two.” Ethan replies, pressing a kiss to the back of Will’s head.

                Jane and Benji don’t mean anything by their teasing. The two are happy that Ethan and Will finally pulled their shit together and asked each other out. “We can’t help it. Will is so cute.” Jane tells Ethan, grabbing a bottle of water. “I’m not cute.” Will mutters as he turns his attention back to the file. “You should take a break Will.” Ethan suggests. Will shoos Ethan away. “I’m fine Ethan.” He replies back. Benji sighs, “Will, you’re eight and a half months pregnant. You need to be resting.” “You technically shouldn’t even be here.” Jane adds. Will leans back against Ethan’s chest and sighs, “Fine.”

                After a while Will decides to go and try to sleep. “Why did you bring him Ethan?” Jane asks, turning to look at the team leader. “You try telling him no.” Ethan tells Jane. “It’s more dangerous for him though.” Benji responds. “Thant’s why he’s staying here. Besides he knows that this mission will be his last for a while.” Benji and Jane both nod.

                The mission was successful. The team makes it out with a few bumps and bruises. They get a week of down time which Jane spends out of state, same with Benji. Will and Ethan spend it getting ready for the baby to arrive. “Won’t be too long now.” Ethan says as he wraps his arms around Will’s waist, resting his hands on Will’s belly. Will sighs happily, “I know. I’m excited.” Ethan kisses Will’s neck softly, “Happy Valentine’s Day by the way.” Ethan mummers. Will turns around in Ethan’s arms, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s neck. Will mutters, “Happy Valentine’s Day to you.” before kissing Ethan softly. Ethan kisses back just as softly. Will pulls away, “I’m hungry.” Will tells Ethan looking at him innocently. Ethan stares at him for a minute than laughs and shakes his head. “Okay, what would you like?” Ethan asks while running his hands up and down Will’s arms. Will looks at him doe-eyed. “Anything.” He replies. “Well, do want to stay home, go through a drive-thru, or go to the diner?” Will shrugs, “Preferably the diner.” Ethan smiles at the response, Will hasn’t wanted to really be in public since he started showing, “Okay baby.”

                By the time they get home, Will was fading fast. “Let’s get you to bed.” Ethan says softly, wrapping his arm around Will’s waist, helping him to their bedroom. When they get to the bedroom, Ethan helps Will change into something more comfortable. “Come on Will. Time to go to bed.” Ethan whispers, helping Will lay down. After Will gets comfortable, Ethan places a pillow behind his back, between his knees and several under Will’s stomach. Ethan kisses Will on the forehead and goes to bed. When Ethan walks back into the room after his shower, he sees Will sleeping. He smiles and quickly dries off throwing on a pair of sweatpants before climbing into bed behind Will.

                The next morning was met at 5:30 when Ethan’s phone goes off. The couple both groan as Ethan reaches over and picks up his phone. Ethan listens for a moment before sighing and sitting up. Ethan hangs up and runs his fingers through his hair. “I have to leave for two weeks. Jane, Benji, and I. I’m so sorry baby.” Ethan says, looking down at Will. Will sighs and sits up, “I thought you had the week off.” “I thought so too but this can’t wait.” Ethan replies. Will nods and looks down at his fingers. Ethan picks up Will’s chin, “I’ll make it up to you when I get back.” Will nods.

                Half an hour later Ethan was getting ready to leave. “Are you going to be okay finishing the nursery?” Ethan asks. “I should be. If something is too difficult, I’ll wait for you to get back.” Will replies back as he comes out of the bedroom, wearing only Ethan’s shirt. Ethan walks over to Will and kisses him softly than pulls away, “Call me if you need absolutely anything okay?” Will nods, “Go, you’re going to be late.” Ethan nods and walks out the door. Will closes the door behind Ethan and leans against it.

                Ethan calls Will every night, checking in and making sure Will is taking care of himself. Will was in the middle of washing dishes when he felt a little bit of water run down his leg and sharp pain. Will inhales sharply. “Shit.” He hisses. He picks up his phone and calls one of the analyst he became close to while being Chief Analyst, asking if he would take him to the hospital.

                “Do you want me to call Ethan?” one of the nurses asks politely. Will was pacing around his room and doubling over every time a contraction hit, “Please?” he asks, out of breath. The nurse nods and quickly leaves to call the agent’s husband. Ethan and the team arrived about 3 hours later. Ethan steps into his husband’s room and right into Will’s path of travel. Will stops and immediately wraps his arms around Ethan’s neck. “It’s okay. I’m right here Will.” Ethan replies softly, running his hands up and down Will’s back.

                About seven intense hours later, the couple welcomed a baby boy named Nolan Bennett Hunt and a baby girl named Emma Scarlett Hunt into their lives.

 


End file.
